First for Everything
by AstrialRain
Summary: Lucy is a local celebrity, known for her way with paint brush and canvas. Even though next to no one knows her identity. Natsu is a keen observer and biggest fan of her work. he studies it as much as he can both in admiration and concern. So what happens when he arrives at the community art museum late? [OOC Natsu and Lucy. Modern AU, Eventual romance if I continue writing it...]
1. Meeting First

**Hey! So, this is my second story I'm going to publish since I'v come back, however, I'm hoping to turn this into a multi-chapter fic! Wish me luck in writing the next chapter haha...**

 **Disclaimer: Again, where exactly have I said I owned Fairy Tail or it's characters?**

Colors. I remember seeing them once, a long time ago. A blurred persona of boldness yet bleak; loud yet quiet; strong yet so very weak, blending together like a symphony. Somehow creating something shrouded in darkness like mystery, yet oddly beautifully bright and clear like diamonds in the night. With so many feelings and thoughts carried through one stroke…I wonder what a full painted canvas would be?

Lucy didn't know. The colors had faded away, their life and message lost before it was the little one's time. Her world turning gray, colorless, emotionless… empty and void of all feeling. Both in her soul and in the world around her.

Her paintings were vivid, conveying strong messages that screamed in anguish, crying out for aid. The color swirling through itself, blending into a beautiful but seemingly incomplete masterpiece. He stood there studying her work, notorious for her ability to create such a complex piece missing something so obvious yet so far out of reach.

Natsu came to this place every day. Where young artist like Lucy could come and be with their own, giving each other constructive criticism and helping each other up, hoping for a spot in some big museum. However, she was the most famous, her paintings known to everyone here in this small town.

He wasn't one of them though, no, Natsu came only for her. However, never actually meeting the artist some questioned how he knew it was a girl, and how he understood her so.

"It's all in her paintings, don't you see it?" The pinkette always said. But nothing ever changed, repeating over and over again. It had become part of his daily routine, he would come here every day to study her work, and new pieces if there were any.

Just the same, people would still ask him about her everyday. And Natsu always felt that small tug of sadness on his heart everyday when they do, and he realizes that he still hasn't met her in person. Today was much different though, having arrived late for some reason. It was certainly odd for him, yet Fate must have been smiling in his direction.

Natsu did his normal routine, checking each painting for new additions or blemishes. His legs moved on their own now, having memorized the way to the art studio in the back. He would open the door, look inside, and taste the dissatisfaction of not seeing her in 'her' corner, where the faces of her unfinished pieces stared at him. However today he was greeted by a new face.

Lucy's chocolate eyes shot up like bullets to the door that was opened, Time seemed to be Fate's friend today. His emerald eyes dragged slowly around the room, seemingly looking for someone until they finally locked with her own. A smile spread across her soft, heart shaped face. So, this pink haired boy was looking for her then?

He returned the smile, nodded then left without another word. How strange it was- for him to do that, why would he do that? Was he really looking for her? Lucy's thoughts raced faster than any car ever had, her curiosity for this mysterious man overwhelming her thoughts.

She suddenly yet also desperately wanted to know everything about him, more specifically, everything he was thinking, what he was like as a person? However at the moment she was still in quite a predicament, still not knowing what his name is, number, age… any of that really. Her thoughts continued on without consent, playing with the idea of following him home, yet she knew someone like herself wasn't capable of that. So, in the end, she decided on coming again tomorrow, because somehow she knew deep in her heart that he would be there tomorrow, waiting for her, or she would him.

Yes. Fate must have been smiling at these two today, and Time, that bastard, must have been in on the joke. Who really knows though? I'm just a narrator. The bridge between story and reader, I bring you these stories of characters that do not exist. Just for your pure enjoyment.

 **Review! Fav! Follow! All of those things make me feel happy about being on here, and inspire me to write more! Oh, also- Thanks for taking the time to read my stories!**


	2. Wait a Second

**Hey guys! So, I tried to make this a longer chapter but I kinda just left it about the same as the last one. T^T I'm trying I swear! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

She was nervous. Lucy had resolved yesterday that she would come to the studio early the next morning before anyone arrived. She didn't tell her short blue-haired best friend about him though, she knew Levy would also want to come early and see him. Then again Levy also had a friend who came by every day named Gajeel, But Lucy didn't know that of course. Levy was scared of what she would think of his many piercings and long black hair.

So here Lucy sat, alone in her corner of the studio, twiddling her thumbs. Did she even think this through at all? How could she possibly just sit here all day waiting for him? What if he didn't even come to the museum at all? Doubt and anxiety started to creep in as she realized her mistake. She didn't think this through… At all.

A deep sigh was released from Lucy's soft lips. She didn't bring food, money, or even anything to ID her. 'What had gotten into me?' She thought. She was normally very organized and had everything planned out exactly. Even her desk in the studio was organized, which highly stood out compared to everyone else's.

She lazily got out of her hard desk chair and plopped down into the beanbag she had dibs on. Of course, something like this would happen. It was what she deserved, right? Of course not, her friends thought so too, but she never believed them. She was depressed and had been for the past years- in fact, she had lost count of them.

An annoying creak of a door opening startled her, causing Lucy to both jump out of her thoughts, and up out of the bean bag. Her head jerked back to the door from studio to the back alley, her eyes settling on a blue mop of hair.

"Relax Lu, it's just me." The person laughed. It was Levy, once Lucy knew that she visibly relaxed. But why was she here? Levy normally came to the studio after 2 because she had lunch with her guy friends Jet and Droy.

"Hey Levy, uh… Why are you here so early?" Lucy questioned, suspicion lacing her voice and a twinkle in her eye. Levy being here early meant she was either working on a secret big project, or wanted to see someone.

"Oh, you know, the usual, I like to read here in the mornings before I go to work." Levy said casually, she knew something like this would happen, and she did read here in the mornings, so she wasn't lying. She just left out the part about how Gajeel would come in and hang out for a bit.

"However, what are you doing here Lu-chan?" Levy questioned just as lucy had before. The blonde squirmed under the spotlight, not wanting to lie but also not wanting to tell Levy.

"Well, you see, yesterday…" Lucy began explaining everything that had happened yesterday to her below-average-height best friend.

"Wow Lucy, that is quite odd." Levy whispered to the blonde for no apparent reason. As if there was anyone in the building to hear them.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here so early, I was hoping to see him today." Lucy sighed, "But I just wasn't thinking this morning, I forgot everything at my apartment. I-" Lucy paused, looking for the words, "I just had this feeling you know? Everything else just kinda faded away."

Levy responded with a casual 'Mhm' her eyes now glazed over looking not at Lucy, but through her. Levy was in deep thought about this, she could tell the blonde was a little wary of the situation, even if she didn't show it.

The bluenette suddenly smiled, her mind returning to the studio. She knew exactly what Lucy meant about having gut feelings, she had one about this mysterious man. It hadn't taken long for Levy to come up with a couple of scenario's, but she didn't want to tell Lucy what her thoughts were quite yet.

At the moment though Levy had to get the blonde's things out of her car. She knew she needed to be quick, she didn't want lucy to meet Gajeel. Now was definitely not the time. She would text Gajeel later about meeting somewhere else.

"So, anyway Lu-chan, don't worry about your stuff. I was going to bring you coffee this morning but you weren't there and your door was unlocked. I locked your door, and your stuff's in my car" Levy said happily.

"Oh really?" Lucy beamed. She had forgotten that Levy normally came to her apartment on Tuesday mornings to bring her coffee, and most of the time she brought a treat for Plue.

"Yeah, just let me go get it."

Hm. Interesting huh? You guys are in for a huge surprise next chapter… But then again, it's the author's choice if she wants to spoil it so I guess you'll have to wait, fair reader.


	3. Third Time's the Charm

She was lost in her own little bubble.

She had lost the exact amount of time that had passed since Levy had hurried away that morning. Lucy was lost in the feeling of the paintbrush in her fingers, each individual hair stroking the paper with elegancy, leaving a trail of vivid color in it's wake. Each stroke adding just a little more detail, a little more emotion; just a little bit more of _her._

Many of the artist around the studio had often asked her why she painted what she did, or how she planned out each painting. Her answer? She didn't quite know. She never planned or ever really had a reason behind what she painted. Lucy simply just picked a color at random, a paintbrush just the same, and just continued from there. Getting new colors or brushes when she felt she needed. She felt the pull of each color, brush, canvas, and stroke. It was simply second nature.

A hand lightly tapped on her shoulder as she was rinsing old brushes at the only sink in the room. Lucy turned to see a tall woman with a slender figure, a proffessional bun holding her hot pink hair, and piercing, almost blood red eyes.

"Oh good morning Mistress. How can I help you?" Lucy said in a pleasant voice. The woman was Porlyusica. The owner/caretaker, though most called her Mistress for respect. Porlyusica was not a woman who enjoyed the company of others, art however, was her passion(as well as the medical field, but that was a story for another time.)

"I haven't had a 'good morning' since 1993 because of all of the damn people-" She coughed, stopping herself from ranting. "Actually, it's 2 in the afternoon Lucy, and I came to tell you that there's an odd boy with _pink hair_ standing in the gallery waiting for you." The elder woman concluded abruptly.

"Oh, okay, thank you- Mistress…?" Lucy trailed off. Porlyusica had started to walk away before her sentence was complete.

The pink haired woman muttered obscenities that could be heard from everyone in the studio, mostly of her disdain for _human_ company. Yet most ironic was the small tidbit- "That boy had _pink_ hair, I mean who in their right minds would have _pink hair?!"_

Lucy quietly laughed as Porlyusica rambled on as she made her way back to her office, then continued cleaning the brushes. She had many things to clean before she could leave.

Lucy was rushing around, almost tripping over the same beanbag twice before finally finishing up her duties and rushing to the door. However she stopped just short, A mirror hung on the wall next to the door connecting studio to gallery, it had been there for many years. The blonde stepped aside, straightened her shirt, and brushed herself off.

She slowly leaned up the the door, a window was installed into the door her first year at the gallery. She felt nervousness wash over her like ice cold water as she looked through the small window in the door. The pink haired 'boy' stood looking at one of her oldest pieces. Lucy suddenly felt embarrassed wearing her comfortable paint-spattered white hoodie, and jeggings.

Yet, how bad could it be? She thought to herself about the worst case scenario, and the best one. But what concerned her the most was why something about this boy drew out emotions she hasn't felt in a long time. She just didn't understand what it was about him. She hadn't even said one word to him yet...

Lucy stopped her mind from entertaining the thoughts any longer, and took a deep breath.

She was ready.

 **AU(please read the starred part**)**

 **So, funny story about this chapter, I wrote it, and was happy with it, all of the words were used correctly, and I was consistant with my style, and I loved it. It didn't save. I was so mad, but I wrote it again because I needed to post another chapter.**

 **It didn't** _ **freaking save.**_

 ****So this is my third time writing it, and trying to post it. So please excuse how horrible it's written, I may or may not go back later and edit it. Sigh. Anyway, I hope you get excited because the next chaper is from Natsu's point of view!****


End file.
